galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
UDF Weapons
The Union Defense Force, or UDF, employs a variety of weapons to get the job done. These range from small arms to ship-mounted plasma cannons. All are highly advanced, and very deadly. Infantry Weapons These weapons are employed extensively by personnel of all branches of the UDF, though they see by far the most use with the Planetary Forces (Or the UPF). Almost all weapons have A, K, and D variants which are designed to be ergonomic for their respective races: A being Asathai, K being Krath, and D being Dwerin. The designs don't vary a great deal, but most K variants are designed to be used with only three fingers on each hand. CAR-993 'Peacekeeper' Assault Rifle The CAR-993 Assault Rifle, referred to as the 'Peacekeeper', and it's variants, the CAR-993A, CAR-993D, and CAR-993K are among the most common weapons used by the UDF. It fires 7.65x55mm metal slugs, accelerated by electromagnetic coils. It uses a bullpup design, allowing for the rounds to travel further through the coils while not lengthening the weapon. The Peacekeeper is known for its reliability, power, and effectiveness, which has allowed it to become the signature weapon of the UDF. It was developed and manufactured by Aradium Armories, the UDF's biggest supplier of military equipment. Like all modern UDF weapons, the CAR functions by accelerating a metal slug, designed much like a normal bullet, to incredibly fast speeds with electromagnetic coils. The coils use a lot of power, but advances in capacitor technology have allowed them to retain their charge long enough to fire off an entire magazine in fully automatic mode before the weapon needs to be recharged. Recharging is accomplished simply by reloading, as the magazines have built in power cells to supply the weapon with the energy it needs. Should it run out of power for any other reason, the magazine can be removed and the cells changed manually. CSR-48 'Longshot' Sniper Rifle The CSR-48 Sniper Rifle, also known as the 'Longshot', is the most used sniper rifle in the Union Defense Force. Developed by Aradium Armories, the developers of the CAR-993 assault rifle, the weapon is designed for several roles, mainly anti-material and anti-personnel. It fires 12.7x99mm metal slugs, accelerated by electromagnetic coils to high speeds. Like most Union weapons, it uses a bullpup design to allow for the slugs to travel further along the coils without lengthening the weapon itself. The Longshot is very customizable, capable of mounting a variety of scopes and other mods. Different types of ammo can also be loaded, for different purposes. For taking out heavy vehicles, explosive rounds can be equipped. Rounds made of heavier metals than standard can also be used, for more penetration and damage. It works very similarily to the CAR-993 'Peacekeeper' assault rifle, using electromagnetic coils to accelerate slugs to incredible speeds. The Longshot's coils are, however, much more powerful than those of any other UDF infantry weapons. As a result, it takes several seconds for the coils to recharge after a shot has been fired. Much like the CAR, the power cells are contained within the magazine, and can be changed manually at any time. Heavy Weapons The UDF employs a great variety of different heavy weapons, ranging from mobile anti-aircraft flak cannons to gigantic stationary railguns, capable of devastating ships in low orbit. SAGG-50 'Saber' Heavy Anti-Ground Cannon The SAGG-50 'Saber' is one of the Union's most commonly used stationary gun platforms. The SAGG is a very powerful weapon, designed mostly for anti-vehicular purposes. Specifically against ground vehicles like tanks or armored cars. The SAGG sports dual 50 centimeter barrels, which use magnetic rails to accelerate a large metal slug to incredible speeds. It is essentially a stationary ground version of the heavier railguns used by Union Star Navy warships. It is manufactored by the Krath weapons corporation Vazaa Warworks, which specializes in vehicles and heavy weapons. Category:Weaponry Category:Union of Races Category:GCv2